Alone
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [One Shot] And they all thought that they had Z Delgado figured out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. End of story.**

The seductive leer of the darkness surrounded her picking at her soul and already crushed spirit. When her moan tears from her lips, she thinks she can hear the darkness giggle. When she screams and cries and begs for mercy, she thinks she can feel the darkness torture. When she prays for help, she thinks she can tell the darkness knows, that the darkness understands...

That help will never come.

Sitting in her prison, curled up in a ball, her dark brown hair topping her pale skin that was embedded with chocolate brown eyes. She was so limp, so weak.

The darkness had crushed her.

She was just sitting there, all alone.

Alone.

She had cried and cried, but she had no tears left in her. She rocked back and forth, glancing left to right on occasion. The darkness could come back, but the darkness surrounded her, licking at her and praying on her worst fears. In this land of nightmares the darkness was God.

Fearing the darkness was such a mistake.

Because that was when the darkness would come back and play.

Echoes of fear and screams and cries and pleads for help ran in her mind, tearing and tearing at her. But she had to fight, to fight for her life, or if not, her sanity.

She literally sat in a prison of shadows. At least from the inside her barrier was invisible, but she was still contained by invisible walls of pure darkness. Her claustrophobia kicked in as well, her container being pretty small.

A dark mixture of purple and black fog hung in the air, every time she breathed she froze, every nerve tingling in pure fright as a new wave of ice swept over her. So cold...

_'Keep...your eyes...open...'_ she weakly told her self again and again. She had to fight it. To fight the darkness.

But the darkness always won.

And she knew it.

Succumbing to the shadows of fear and death was made up of shades of gray. That was all because no one ever knew what would happen when the darkness finally consumes them and their screaming mind.

The darkness didn't hurt, it just played. Played with your mind like a toy. That was until the toy broke. Darkness never gains any pleasure or enjoyment from physical pain and torture, just the crushing and cracking on your mind collapsing into millions of pieces. That doesn't mean it loves screams of terror and fright...

Because shadows want nothing but the enjoyment of watching your mind crumble ever so slowly...just at the right pace so that it never took too long but it took enough time to push your hysterical mind to the brink of insanity.

And it was just about time to give her mind a little kick.

As a sob tore from her throat, as she rubbed her eyes to fight back the tears, a voice called out to her.

"What's wrong?"

Bolting her head up, her pupils dilated as her heart dropped with a chill of absolute terror.

A short, smiling figure was leaning on the invisible barrier, making her appear as if she was using the agility and balance of an inhuman athlete.

"S-Syd?"

"It's me," she smiled, her blonde wavy hair in her face.

She just stared at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"I...I'm so..."

"Alone?" she smiled.

She barely managed to nod her head 'yes'.

"Weak? Pathetic? Useless?" she continued with a dark look on her face.

"What?" She managed to get out, watching her best friend continue to list all sorts of bad adjectives.

"Aw, what's wrong Z? In denial as usual, thinking that you have a home, thinking that you have friends, thinking that you have a new family? Well you're obviously wrong, you've never had a home, friends, or a family. You're all alone."  
"SYD!" she sobbed, covering her eyes. "STOP, PLEASE!"

The pink and black uniformed girl laughed, and laughed.

"What, do you think I'm wrong? Or must I find more proof?"

"Nooo...Syd please...it's me..." she cried, finding tears deep inside to shed to the darkness, to feed the darkness which laughed and licked at her face and continued to devour her soul, piece by piece.

"Syd knows that it's you, Z," another voice said from behind her. She spun around, drawing her attention from Syd to the tall brunette leaning on the side of the prison opposite of Syd, looking like he was just leaning against thin air.

She stared at him, her eyes thin but soaked with white hot tears.

"And she's telling the truth, you _are_ a worthless piece of street trash."

"Sky's right, why the hell you were even considered by SPD is a wonder..." the blonde nodded in agreement.

She turned from the Syd to Sky many times, her face completely transfixed in pure horror as she finally met Sky's cobalt eyes, and she stopped and gazed into them.

They were filled with a ferocious hatred, anger, and...pity.

But the darkness never shed any pity to its victims, so was this the work of the darkness?

No. It was real hatred and pity. Sky wasn't the darkness, it was really Sky. They really...hated her.

She moaned and put her head down on her curled up knees.

"You see, Syd? I told you she was just a weakling."

"You didn't need to even tell me that Sky, I could tell on my own."

A third and fourth voice arrived.

"I told you guys again and again, she's useless."

"Jack...?" She said, looking up to see the African-American man looking down at her, leaning on the prison to her left.

"Jack, don't talk to use like we're stupid. We all knew that." Syd said.

And she just sat there, as they went on and on, their powers of hatred overpowering that of _the darkness itself_, and crushing her to millions of pieces. It wasn't the darkness torturing her anymore, it was her friends _themselves. _But the darkness cashed in off of them, because her fear and sorrow and her own wry darkness emitted from her.

And the darkness feasted and grew, enveloping her entire soul and mind.

There was no escape now, no way to even escape with one shred of innocence or love or happiness, not one bit of sanity.

And it was then that the fourth voice spoke.

"Stop wasting your time guys, let's just leave and let her rot."

She gasped in pure shock and terror, lifting her head again and bolting her mind around, locking onto the source of the voice to her right.

Bridge.

"...no..." she said, pure weakness rattling in her voice. She was so tired, so exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, just to leave this damned place, but she couldn't, she wouldn't...

Because her friends wouldn't let her.

"Bridge..." she wept, covering her eyes and starting to cry hysterically, harder than she ever had.

"Z, you're worthless, and I don't care what happens to you. I don't even know why we're here, wasting and wasting our time remotely _talking _to you!" he hissed, pounding her prison with his fist.

She just cried and cried, howling in pure sorrow.

"...I...loved..."

"Yeah I know you loved me Z," he interrupted, "I felt almost plagued by it, and thank God you're finally off my shoulder. Finally, you suffer what you deserve, and it's never going to stop."

He shook his head at her, squinting his eyes in pure hatred. He turned to the others.

"Let's go. Leave her to burn."

"No, no please, please!" she suddenly cried out as he turned and started to walk away, the others following him one by one.

"GUYS!" she smashed the barrier of her prison as hard as she could. "NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M ALL ALONE!"

The purple mist began to wrap around her completely, suffocating the last bit of innocence she had left out of her.

And all Z Delagado could do was scream.

* * *

Screaming into the day light, she leaped off her messy bed.

She flopped around onto the floor, almost having a seizure.

"Z! Z!" a voice screamed, two hands grabbing her and barely holding on.

She opened her eyes to meet those of Sydney's, who topped an extremely worried face.

"Are you okay?"

Z just stared at her, pure terror cloaking her face until the door opened and a green-clad figure ran in.

"What's wrong with all the screaming?" he said.

"Bridge, she just had a nightmare," Syd said. "A bad one."

"Oh...Z...are you okay?" Bridge said, taking her hand gently.

"NO, NO LET ME GO!" Z screamed, flopping around and trying to break herself free.

No one ever escapes from the darkness.

**End.**


End file.
